


Our dumb baby

by Emptynarration



Series: Commissions [2]
Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathtubs, Blow Jobs, Bubble Bath, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, DDLG, Diapers, Double Blow Job, Dry Orgasm, Eating out, Hypnotism, M/M, Napping, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Sex Toys, Sleepy Cuddles, Somnophilia, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Trans Character, Trans Jackieboyman, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Wake-Up Sex, Wetting, omorashi (maybe?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: Jackie and Marvin have grown quite attached to their little baby Anti.And Chase also quite enjoys having the little around -someone to play with and take care of.More sexy times ensue.(A continuation of "Down a Notch")
Relationships: Marvin the Magnificent & Jackieboyman, Marvin the magnificent/jackieboyman/antisepticeye
Series: Commissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Our dumb baby

**Author's Note:**

> Jackie and Marvin have grown quite attached to their little baby Anti.  
> And Chase also quite enjoys having the little around -someone to play with and take care of.  
> More sexy times ensue.
> 
> (A continuation of "Down a Notch")

Marvin and Jackie quite liked having Anti in little space. Every couple days or so, they grabbed Anti and hypnotized him. And the more often they did it, the easier it became.  
Marvin always made sure Anti didn't remember what happened to him once he was out of little space again. Neither he nor Jackie wanted Anti to remember how they fucked him, how they diapered him and made him use his diaper, how they treated him like the dumb baby he was. It was safest for them to let Anti forget about being little every time, no matter what.  
Marvin did try to be careful with his memory erasing magic though. He couldn't fuck up Anti after all -thankfully he tended to be a rather careful magician. What he couldn't control though, was how some little behaviour seeped into Anti's normal behaviour.

The biggest thing was, that Anti was much more... subdued. He left their group of egos alone mostly, uncaring about antagonizing them, and rather co-existing. Everyone was quite happy about that -no one liked it when Anti messed with them, especially since most often that turned out rather painful.  
When Anti was at home with the rest, and not doing anything with them, it had happened that one of them noticed the glitch absent-mindedly chewing on his hoodie's sleeves, sometimes even sucking on his fingers. Henrik was probably the only one who didn't think it too weird.  
“Quite a lotta people be suckin' on their fingers. Quite normal.”, he said, in that German accent of his mixed with the variety of how he learned English. So no one really paid much mind to it -though everyone was quite aware of Anti's little state as well. No one was exactly sure _why_ or _how_ , but they knew Marvin and Jackie were his caretakers, and that Anti always seemed quite alright with it -while he was little at the very least. No one dared question Anti when he was _out_ of headspace after all.  
And well, Chase was _all_ for it anyways. Whenever Marvin and Jackie _weren't_ busy with little Anti, Chase was more than happy to have him with him and just _play_.

Marvin had quickly found he liked having little Anti with him while he was working on things where he didn't need to stand or move a lot. Since he was the one hypnotizing Anti -and in the end being the one who could “trigger” little space the easiest- he could have Anti little even while Jackie was out doing whatever it was a hero did on a day to day basis.  
Currently, Marvin was mostly doing some research. While he loved just experimenting with potions and spells, sometimes researching was the smarter thing to do. So he had his little Anti sitting on his lap, arms around Marvin's neck as he leaned against him. Anti had a cage on his cock, to make sure the baby didn't get hard, and wore one of his too large hoodies. He was doing a wonderful job keeping Marvin's dick warm as he worked.  
Anti was half asleep on Marvin's lap, drooling slightly as he couldn't suck on anything -he had lost his paci at one point, though it  _was_ clipped to his hoodie so it didn't fall to the floor somewhere. Anti may not be picky about how clean or dirty something was, but  _Henrik_ had given Marvin and Jackie shit for just letting the glitch suck on whatever he wanted without making sure it was at least washed beforehand.

Marvin hummed lightly as he rocked Anti slightly, helping the glitch to fall asleep, while also giving him a bit of pleasure. They've been sitting here for an hour or two already after all, and Marvin was only human. Eventually he wanted to come, and that meant eventually he'd have to fuck his sweet little baby.  
But for now he let him sleep, as he finished up his studies. Only once he was done, and had made some room on his desk, did Marvin move. Shifting to move Anti slightly, so he could thrust up into him, waking the little with startled gasps and moans.  
Marvin transferred Anti onto the desk, laying him on his back, once the little was awake, so he could really fuck into him. Anti was gasping and moaning as Marvin sharply pounded into him, fucking him quick and hard, until he came. Filling Anti with his cum, groaning as he came. He had pretty much stopped using condoms when fucking Anti, if only because he enjoyed watching his cum drip out of the glitch. It was merely the most fun thing to do.

Anti was gasping and breathing heavily when Marvin stopped moving, buried deep inside of him. The cage kept him from getting hard, and consequently also from coming too fast. Not that he wasn't used to dry orgasms by now either.  
“Good baby~”, Marvin cooed, chuckling as he rubbed Anti's inner thighs. He could tell his baby was horny, having gotten teased by Marvin fucking him. So the magician hummed, taking mercy on Anti and beginning to move again. Quickly slamming into the little, making him cry out and arch his back off the desk as he was fucked, gasping and moaning loudly.  
He was quickly coming, a few drops of cum escaping his cock, though otherwise the pleasure just rocked through him and made him sob. Marvin fucked him through his orgasm, before pulling out of Anti, making the little whine. Chuckling, Marvin grabbed a plug and pushed it into Anti, making him moan and clench around it.

Marvin picked Anti off his desk then, to instead go ahead and diaper him up again. He knew his baby would eventually edge himself with the big plug in his ass, but he didn't care too much about it. They'd be fucking Anti sooner rather than later again anyways.  
He gave Anti a bottle once he was dressed, letting the little drink the entire thing before taking it away. Instead, Marvin gave Anti his pacifier back to suck on, the little quite content to lay on his bed and do nothing. If there was one thing the little liked, it was doing nothing. He did appear to be in quite a young headspace usually.

Throughout the day, Marvin kept giving Anti bottles to drink, the little happily drinking all he was given. He mostly spent his day doing little to nothing, though that was also because he didn't feel up to doing anything. Marvin didn't use Anti further, and Jackie was out for the day -who knew when the hero was going to come back.  
Anti did wet his diaper eventually. Making it grow warm around his crotch, and sit heavy on his hips. He didn't much care though, instead seeming to enjoy it. Moaning softly as he sat down on the floor, the warmth pressing against him, and the plug pushing against his prostate. He had his fun rolling his hips, moaning softly as he teased himself eventually.  
Marvin let him, not much caring if Anti teased and edged himself. He wasn't going to grand his baby more pleasure, instead happy to tell Anti all about how dumb he was, and far too little to understand what he was doing. He loved having such a stupid little baby.  
  
By the time Jackie finally came home, Anti's diaper was soaked full. It clung to his hips, and it leaked when he sat down somewhere. Though Jackie had perfect timing, because when he came up to greet his stupid little baby, Anti's bladder gave in once more, and his peeing was audible from how it collected in the diaper without getting soaked in. Until it ran down Anti's thighs and to the floor, and until he was eventually done.  
"Marvin!", Jackie called, as always a tad unhappy. He didn't like it when Marvin let Anti fill his diaper so much, though Marvin never seemed to care. Either he disliked changing diapers a lot, or he enjoyed seeing Anti leaking.  
"Yes~?", Marvin hummed as he appeared, grinning from ear to ear, and Jackie just knew he had planned this deliberately.  
“Our baby had an  _accident_ .”, Jackie said, motioning to where Anti stood, chewing on his sleeve in favour of his paci. Quite the normal sight nowadays.  
“ _Oh no_ . Whatever shall we do?”, Marvin was being  _way_ too overly fake dramatic, making Jackie sigh in annoyance. He walked over to Anti, and pulled the tape from the diaper off, making it drop to the floor.  
“You'll clean up here, and I'm giving the baby a bath.”, Jackie picked Anti up, the glitch nuzzling against Jackie once he was held, looking up at the man with big eyes. Marvin whined at the instruction, clearly not wanting to do it.  
“You made him overfill his diaper, you have to clean up.”, was all Jackie told the magician, and walked away together with Anti.

Jackie brought Anti to the bathroom, undressing him completely, before setting him into the tub and starting the water. He added some bubbles, and gently carded his fingers through Anti's hair, humming to himself as the water slowly filled the tub. Once it was around Anti's stomach, Jackie turned the water off.  
Duckies were placed into the water, and Anti curiously reached for them, grabbing them and squeezing them. They were sort of soft, squishy as the glitch squeezed them in his hands. It made him giggle happily, until there was a thumb being pressed into his mouth. Then, Anti sucked on it, because it made him happy to suck on things, enjoying the sensation of the thumb in his mouth.  
“Done already?”, Jackie questioned, seeing Marvin enter the room. The magician hummed and nodded, walking over with a raised brow, seeing Jackie's thumb in Anti's mouth.  
“You're getting up to something, aren't you?”, Marvin questioned with a slight grin. Jackie shrugged in turn, looking from Marvin to Anti again.  
“I don't have anything else for him to suck on.”, he said, making Marvin laugh lightly. A bit of rustling and zipping, and Marvin held his cock in hand.  
“Maybe you should grab your strap then.”, he hummed, smirking at Jackie. The hero pulled his thumb out of Anti's mouth, making the little whine -until he noticed the cock at his lips instead, to which he happily leaned forward. He held Marvin's cock in his mouth, sucking noisily, and Jackie left to go grab the strap like Marvin had suggested.

“Good dumb baby... Just sucking. That's all you know how to do, isn't it?”, Marvin chuckled, laying his hand onto Anti's head. He gently pressed him further down his dick, though Anti just kept sucking, his tongue sliding along the slit at the tip of Marvin's cock. He just kept sucking, drooling down his chin.  
Jackie soon came back, and there was his strap's cock against Anti's cheek. He turned his head, so he could take the second cock into his mouth -Jackie's and Marvin's bodies were pressed together, knees against the tub. Anti's lips were stretched thin around the two cocks, and while it must be a bit uncomfortable, the little was happily sucking away.  
Their cocks slid in and out of Anti's mouth slowly, Marvin's pre collecting and being sucked off, as Anti was drooling down his chin. It felt good, and it was weirdly erotic seeing Anti taking two cocks at once.  
“You're such a good boy for us... a good dumb baby.”, Jackie crooned, chuckling as he watched Anti, how his eyes rolled up into his head, making wet noises in the back of his throat. Clearly more than happy to be sucking on his caretakers' cocks, filling his mouth so well.

One of them slid out of Anti's mouth, to press along his cheek, and the little was sucking properly again, with a bit more finesse this time. Not that he was very good at sucking dick, but he had a great enthusiasm about him.  
Both Jackie and Marvin had their hands on Anti's head, gently applying pressure, forcing Anti to take Marvin deeper and deeper, until he had swallowed his entire cock in his mouth and all the way down, pressing against the back of his throat. Marvin was moaning, clearly enjoying it, while Jackie rubbed the head of his dildo along Anti's face.  
And then Anti was pulled off of Marvin's cock, to instead take Jackie's in again, and the man thrust into him in sharp and shallow thrusts. He was grunting slightly as he moved, the other side of the strap pushed deep inside of himself, feeling good with each movement.  
“You look so good when you've got a mouthful of cock.”, Marvin muttered, petting Anti's head lightly. “Such a cute little baby boy. So dumb for us.”.  
Anti moaned as he opened his mouth wider, Marvin pushing back into him again, making the little suck both of their cocks at once again. And while they weren't going in as deep, they were rubbing against each other, and Anti was still sucking as much as he could, drool running down his chin.

Marvin and Jackie fucked his mouth, pulling Anti's hair, and the little was moaning around them. He would be hard, if he weren't still in that cage he was put in, horribly aroused as the two men used him however they wanted.  
Until Marvin came down Anti's throat, making the little swallow everything as he choked slightly, and Jackie pulled out, moving the strap to fuck himself until he came as well, shaking where he stood, gasping sharply.  
When Marvin pulled out, Anti was coughing, trying to catch his breath, swallowing down whatever drool and cum was still in his mouth. He was sweaty, and his mouth tasted bad, but Jackie was soon helping him drink some water, and everything was alright again.  
“Let's wash our baby.”, Marvin said softly, and together the two men washed Anti, the little exhausted but happy. He may not have done much more than let his mouth be fucked, but he was still exhausted. Maybe the rest of the day before this had just been exhausting. Anti couldn't tell, but it also didn't matter.  
When he was cleaned, they lifted him out of the tub, and they dried him off. He was put back into a diaper, and then into a onesie -with Marvin promising not to make Anti drink so much he'd leak again. Anti was given back his paci, and then carried off to bed.  
Tucked in nice and warm, Anti was quickly dozing off. Happily sucking his paci, laying on his back, with his legs forced apart. Marvin and Jackie left him there to sleep for now, letting him take the nap that he clearly needed. They'd have to get him out of headspace before sleeping proper this evening -they usually did so, so Anti woke the next day back normal.

Jackie and Marvin decided on getting something to eat then. Jackie had had a long day of hero work, and had built up quite the appetite. And Marvin had forgotten to eat, maybe. So, to the kitchen they went, to make themselves something to eat. Once they had something, they settled at the dinner table -where Chase was also sitting.  
“How's Anti?”, Chase asked, as always taking an interest in the man when he was little. Neither Marvin nor Jackie minded, they were actually quite happy about having someone drilling little baby behaviour into Anti; so they didn't have to do it themselves.  
“Quite alright. Taking a nap now.”, Jackie answered, before beginning to eat.  
“Been little most of the day again, right?”, Chase asked, drinking from his coffee as he looked over at Marvin -he knew Jackie had been out after all.  
“Yep. We'll have to get him out of headspace soon.”, Marvin confirmed, nodding. Chase fidgeted slightly being told that, very much looking like he wants to say something.

“What is it Chase? You can tell us.”, Jackie said, looking only a little worriedly? Curiously? At the man. He cared about all the egos after all, and if there was something that made Chase nervous, Jackie wanted to know.  
“Well, uhm.”, Chase started, taking a break to hide in his coffee mug and take a sip. “I.. really like spending time with Anti. When- when he's little. Could.. could you keep him little a little longer? Sometimes?”.  
Jackie relaxed listening to Chase, Marvin listening quietly but attentively. “I suppose we could keep him little for two or three days at once, now and then.”, he settled on, making Chase look with a hopeful look in his eyes at the magician. They wouldn't even _think_ about keeping Anti little permanently. It'd be far too much work for everyone involved -and if they just wanted a child Anti, Marvin could just make a potion for that.  
“ _Thank you_.”, Chase said, genuinely really happy about it. He'd love to spend more time with little Anti, getting to play with him some more. Plus, he'd be happy to _fully_ take care of Anti as well, feeding and diaper changes included. He really missed his kids, and having Anti to take care of was wonderful.

They continued talking some, though not much. Besides Chase excited he'd get to play with little Anti some more, the three had little to talk about. Jackie told some about his day, Marvin didn't share anything about his day, and then the two men were done eating, and Chase was done with his coffee, and they parted ways again.  
Jackie and Marvin let Anti sleep a while longer, until it was time for dinner, where they woke him up so they could feed him something. Upon Chase's request, they kept Anti little even when it was time to sleep through the night. Jackie didn't mind too much -he hadn't gotten much fun out of Anti this day after all, so he wanted to be a little selfish and get some action with their little too.

In the morning, Jackie woke up moaning and breathing heavily. His wrists were tied above his head, and Marvin was leaning over him as he thrust into him.  
“M-marv-”, Jackie gasped, brain slow to wake up as he was fucked awake. Marvin chuckled, biting into Jackie's shoulder, making the hero gasp and moan. The magician was pounding into Jackie, grunting as he moved, skin slapping against skin. Jackie was at a loss for words, happily moaning as he was fucked, relaxed beneath Marvin. Waking up due to getting fucked was nothing unusual, so he wasn't really bothered.  
Marvin groaned as he came, shallowly thrusting inside of Jackie, making the hero whimper as he hadn't came yet. He looked desperately up at Marvin, but the man just smirked down at him with an evil glint in his eyes, pulling out of him.  
“Marvin!”, Jackie whined, squirming as he wasn't getting the orgasm he wanted. Marvin just hummed with a smirk, patting Jackie's face and untying his wrists.  
“Now now, I have a busy day ahead.”, Marvin said with a grin, getting off the bed and pulling off his condom, to throw it away.  
“You're such an ass.”, Jackie complained, shifting to sit up. Fine. He'd get a toy then, and maybe he could get to play with Anti a little.  
“I know~”, Marvin hummed with a smirk, more than happy to leave the hero alone. Jackie took it in stride, deciding on a vibrator to get it over with quickly.

Jackie was soon settling on the bed again, with Anti laying on his belly beneath the other, settled between Jackie's legs. Jackie had settled comfortably, and was now pressing the vibrator against his clit, gasping as the strong vibrations went through him. Gasps and moans left him as pleasure went through him, lightly pushing the tip of the vibrator into himself, whining as pleasure filled him.  
He soon came, moan dragged out, slowly pulling the vibrator away and turning it off. He was breathing heavily, though at least he had finally gotten the orgasm he had wanted. His gaze settled on Anti then, sucking on his pacifier like the dumb little baby he was. And on an impulsive decision, Jackie shifted and reached to pull the pacifier out of Anti's mouth, to instead push the tip of the vibrator into Anti's mouth.  
The little made a surprised sound, before happily sucking on it, licking at it and cleaning it, moaning softly at the taste. Jackie watched in satisfaction, enjoying seeing the little sucking so enthusiastically on the toy.  
When it was cleaned, Jackie pulled it away, making Anti whine. The little shifted and crawled a little further up, to lick at Jackie's cunt, making the hero gasp in surprise. Anti very eagerly licked through Jackie's folds, moaning as he tasted the hero, enthusiastically pushing his tongue into Jackie, making the man gasp and moan.

Jackie moved a hand into Anti's hair, holding onto it as the little ate him out so eagerly, pulling Anti closer so he was really in there. Anti seemed more than happy to get his face messy, eagerly licking and sucking, wet noises coming from him as he ate Jackie out.  
Jackie was moaning and breathing heavily, relaxing back into his pillows as Anti had his fun. The hero certainly hadn't expected this turn of events, but he was obviously enjoying himself, no matter if he came again or not. He was perfectly happy not to, since this was just a good kind of teasing pleasure.  
Eventually, Jackie pulled on Anti's hair, to pull him back, breathing heavily. The little whined, squirming as he looked up at Jackie with a desperate expression. Jackie was breathing heavily, trying to get his breath back, lightly patting Anti's head.  
“Good.. good little baby. You're so dumb, not knowing what to suck on.”, he murmured, shifting to wipe Anti's face clean. Anti made soft sounds as he was cleaned up, shifting and fidgeting and pulling a face, making Jackie giggle slightly.  
“You did so well baby. I think you deserve to have your own fun, hm?”, Jackie hummed, chuckling. He pulled Anti up to sit and lean back into his chest, an arm wrapped around the little.

He pulled open Anti's diaper, and carefully undid the cage. Wrapping his hand around Anti's cock, the little gasped softly, leaning back and moaning whorishly as Jackie stroked him, squeezing and tugging lightly on his baby's cock. Anti was positively melting against him, moaning loudly and unashamedly.  
“Such a good baby.. Moaning so loudly for me. You're such a naughty little guy.”, Jackie chuckled, expertly moving his hand. His other hand moved beneath Anti's sweater, his hand rubbing over Anti's chest, before playing with his nipples. Pinching and twisting, making Anti gasp and moan even louder, arching his back into the touch. He was throbbingly hard in Jackie's hand, his pre getting smeared along his length as Jackie stroked him.  
It didn't take long and Anti came, choking on his breath as he positively exploded in Jackie's hand, shaking and sobbing in pleasure. Not having gotten an orgasm in quite a long time made his orgasm hit rather hard, and Anti was definitely not thinking about anything at all when the pleasure filled his head like this.  
“Good baby... You came a lot, hm?”, Jackie chuckled, moving his hand off of Anti's softening cock to hold it up to Anti -who was quick to lick at his hand, sucking on the fingers, making soft sounds as he cleaned Jackie's hand of his own cum. He didn't like the taste of it all that much, but he didn't really care as long as he got to suck on Jackie's fingers.

Once cleaned up, Jackie diapered Anti back up, and decided now it was time for breakfast. Plus, he was pretty sure his baby would love a bottle now, after licking off Jackie's cum. And maybe Chase would like to play with the baby today as well.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave a comment! 💜
> 
> If you'd like smth written for you like this, visit my tumblr!  
>  https://emptynarration.tumblr.com/


End file.
